rammsteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonne (song)
Sonne (Sun) is the third track and first single of the album Mutter. According to Till Lindemann, the song was originally written as an entrance song for the boxer, Vitali Klitschko. The music video of Sonne is a modern day adaptation of the German fairy tale Snow white by the Grimm Brothers. The band members are shown as dwarves mining gold for Snow White (played by the Russian soap actress Joulia Stepanova). Snow White is portrayed as a tyrant and a drug addict. Nevertheless, she is the sun of the Dwarves. When she died due to an overdose, the dwarves grieve for Snow White and lay her on a bier and carry her on the top of a mountain. At the end of the video an apple falls down from an apple tree on her bier and she comes back to life. Lyrics & Translation Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht, neun, aus Alle warten auf das Licht fürchtet euch fürchtet euch nicht die Sonne scheint mir aus den Augen sie wird heut Nacht nicht untergehen und die Welt zählt laut bis zehn Eins Hier kommt die Sonne Zwei Hier kommt die Sonne Drei Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen Vier Hier kommt die Sonne Die Sonne scheint mir aus den Händen kann verbrennen, kann euch blenden wenn sie aus den Fäusten bricht legt sich heiß auf das Gesicht sie wird heut Nacht nicht untergehen und die Welt zählt laut bis zehn Eins Hier kommt die Sonne Zwei Hier kommt die Sonne Drei Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen Vier Hier kommt die Sonne Fünf Hier kommt die Sonne Sechs Hier kommt die Sonne Sieben Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen Acht, neun Hier kommt die Sonne Die Sonne scheint mir aus den Händen kann verbrennen, kann dich blenden wenn sie aus den Fäusten bricht legt sich heiß auf dein Gesicht legt sich schmerzend auf die Brust das Gleichgewicht wird zum Verlust lässt dich hart zu Boden gehen und die Welt zählt laut bis zehn Eins Hier kommt die Sonne Zwei Hier kommt die Sonne Drei Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen Vier Hier kommt die Sonne Fünf Hier kommt die Sonne Sechs Hier kommt die Sonne Sieben Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen Acht, neun Hier kommt die Sonne One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, out Everyone is waiting for the light be afraid, don't be afraid the sun is shining out of my eyes it will not set tonight and the world counts loudly to ten One Here comes the sun Two Here comes the sun Three It is the brightest star of them all Four Here comes the sun The sun is shining out of my hands it can burn, it can blind you all when it breaks out of the fists it lays down hotly on the face it will not set tonight and the world counts loudly to ten One Here comes the sun Two Here comes the sun Three It is the brightest star of them all Four Here comes the sun Five Here comes the sun Six Here comes the sun Seven It is the brightest star of them all Eight, nine Here comes the sun The sun is shining out of my hands it can burn, it can blind you when it breaks out of the fists it lays down hotly on your face it lays down painfully on your chest balance is lost it lets you go hard to the floor and the world counts loudly to ten One Here comes the sun Two Here comes the sun Three It is the brightest star of them all Four Here comes the sun Five Here comes the sun Six Here comes the sun Seven It is the brightest star of them all Eight, nine Here comes the sun de:Sonne es:Sonne